Je Te Possède
by TamakiCat
Summary: Ryuichi se promène avec Shuichi dans tous les endroits possibles de la ville, ayant pour but de lui prouver qu'il serait mieux avec lui qu'avec ce Eiri qui le maltraite. Il décide de lui montrer qu'il lui appartient et ce, grâce à son charme de scène ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Décide

Chapitre 1 : Décide

-J'te l'ai dis Shuichi.

Il ne s'occupe pas de toi, mais moi oui.

Jamais je n'te ferais du mal comme il t'en fais ...

(Il se tourne vers Shuichi, lui prend le menton et lui parle si près de sa figure que Shuichi pouvait sentir son souffle.)

-J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu te décides.

Tu ne viendras plus me voir maintenant

jusqu'à ce que tu décides qu'est-ce qui est mieux pour toi.

(Il lui lâche le menton puis commence à s'en aller.)

-M-mais, c'est toi qui vient m'voir ...

- Hungndnugh. (Un frisson de vérité parcouru le corps de Ryuichi.)

Alors comme ça on joue au petit malin hein? (lui dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.)

-Euh non, c'est juste que –

-Non! Non, non ! Laisse ! (L'interrompa-t-il, main gauche dans les signes en signe de 'te taire !' ! Ok, ok. C'est bon, d'accord. On va y aller, au restaurant.

-M-mais j'ai même pas insisté ...

-Allez, viens Shuichi ! On y va !! (Lui dit-il en l'emmenant par le bras .)

* * *

- Wah, c'est fou comme on est arrivé vite ... ( Constata Shuichi.) 

- Ah, c'est ça la magie d'l'écriture, qu'est-ce tu veux !

-Mouais ... Alors euh, on va être ici combien de temps?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de m'voir. (Ryuichi lui fit ensuite un grand sourire plein de fierté. D )

- Euh ... c'est parce que j'suis en train de te voir -----

C'est bon, c'est d'accord ! J'ai compris!! (Ajouta-t-il, précipité, en voyant le regard bête -.- de Ryuichi.)

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas manger? (Lui demanda Ryu, d'un ton de voix digne de lui lorsqu'il est enfantin ... )

-Euh ... j'ai pas vraiment faim ...

-Fais plaisir à Kumagoro ! ( Ryuichi le lui étampa dans la figure, joyeusement . )


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ne plus jamais le revoir

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Je sais que ça fait très longtemps mais ... voici le deuxième chapitre ! :D

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)

_**Disclaimer : **_L'idée de cette fanfiction, ma représentation des personnages et mon style d'écriture m'appartiennent. Merci.

**_Deuxième Chapitre:_**

**_Ne plus jamais le revoir_**

-Alors, alors? Dis, dis, on va où là? On va où, hein, Shoushan?!

-On va s'en aller loin du restaurant... (dit-il, s'éloignant de la scène désastreuse que Ryu avait créé dans son mode bébé-Ryu .) On va aller trouver un endroit tranquille. (Traînant Ryu par le bras, ou comme on pourrait dire, bébé-Ryu.)

-Oohhh...Shuichi veut un endroit tranquille avec moi ... oh....chouette!

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça... (Pousse la porte d'un magasin et y entre, tirant Ryu.)

-Ooohhh... (dit Ryuichi, gros yeux et grosse face, tenant Kumagoro dans ses bras, impressioné par l'intérieur du magasin.)

(Des chandeliers d'or pendaient du plafond, un dôme avec plein de motifs-colonnes recouvrait la totalité du plafond et des étagères acajoues s'étendaient tous le long des murs et présentaient la plupart des produits. )

-Je dois trouver une place pour être seul avec Shuichi ... (manigançait-il, seul dans son coin sombre,tandis que Shuichi regardait les vieilles reliques.) Oui,seuls...kukuku(...rire maléfique pour ceux qu'ils ne le savent pas...) ...quelle bonne idée...trouver une place...trouver...oui! J'ai trouvé! (S'exclama-t-il, claquant son poing dans sa main.)

-Shuiiichii~? J'ai vu du linge que j'aimerais bien essayer~... veux-tu venir avec moi?! (demanda-t-il d'un ton quémandeur.)

-Euh...bin euh...ouais...(dit-il, hésitant car il était très absorbé par les aiguilles de la pendule devant lui car, fait étrange, bien qu'elle fusse alimenter, les aiguilles ne bougeaient pas... )

(Ryuichi traîna Shu jusqu'à la salle d'essayage puis, se prit quelques vêtements et partit les essayer dans une cabine. )

-Shu~? Veux-tu me passer le chandail à côté d'toi? J'l'ai oublié ...

-Euh, oui oui ... (Lève le bras pour lui donner le chandail par dessus la cabine quand, tout à coup le rideau s'ouvra! Une main le prit par le collet, le tira à l'intérieur puis, se referma le rideau.)

(Shuichi maintenant adossé au mur, Ryuichi devant lui, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Shu.)

-Euh...R-ryu ...q-qu'est-ce que t-tu fais? ...

-Eh bien Shuichi, je veux seulement un moment particulier avec toi ... (Lui dit-il, d'un regard perçant, sûr de lui et plein de charme ...)

*Oui, c'est ç-y, vas-y! T'es capable ! Fais lui comprendre que tu vaux mieux que son abruti, que tu veux être seul avec lui ... * (Se dit Ryu dans sa tête, sûr de lui.)

-Euh...je...bin... ( Bégaya Shuichi, surpris et paralysé.)

(Pendant ce temps, Ryuichi s'approchait et s'approchait pour l'embrasser ...)

-RYU!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

(Ryu dû s'arrêter à deux centimètres des lèvres de Shuichi, déçu et terrorisé de ce subit appel.)

(Shuichi pendant ce temps, était blanc et ne pensait à rien, tellement stupéfait de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver ...)

( Ryuichi se tourna d'un coup vers K, reprenant soudainement son air innocent de Bébé-Ryu.)

- Je voulais lui montrer ce nouveau chandail, il est beau noooon ?

- Hum, mouais ... ( répondit K, incrédule de ce que Ryu lui racontait. )

- Bye bye, Shuichi ! ( Lança Bébé-Ryu de la rue, agitant la main vers Shuichi et tenant Kumagoro de l'autre. )

- Bye, Ryu ... ( Murmura Shuichi, toujours secoué de ce qui venait de se produire ... presque produire, en fait. )

( Il répéta sans cesse la même phrase dans sa tête, regardant Ryuichi s'en aller : - Je n'veux plus jamais le revoir ... )


	3. Chapter 3: La chaise

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Bien l'bonjour à vous tous*tes*! Ceci sera le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction avant des mois! Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, allez voir ma rubrique MON ABSENCE sur mon profile. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci! :D Commentez!

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède rien de ça apart ma représentation de ces personnages et de leurs relations, mon style d'écriture * :D*, l'idée de cette fanfic, cette fanfic et ce chapitre! :D

Allez, bonne lecture!

Vous avez assez attendu…!

_**Je te possède**_

_**Chapitre 3. La chaise**_

Shuichi déposa son sac dans l'entré, puis referma la porte d'un coup sans même regarder.

- Rrrr.. Ce qu'il peut être sans dessein! Ragea Shuichi tout en enlevant ses souliers.

Il se leva, puis se rendit à la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière d'un coup de doigt sur l'interrupteur puis s'avança vers le réfrigérateur. Un goût de boisson fraîche lui était venu.

Après s'être pris une canette de crème soda et l,avoir ouvert, il se rendit au salon. Il avança encore de quelques pas, puis s'assit dans sa causeuse placée au milieu du salon sans regarder derrière. Il but quelques gorgées de son crème soda tout en s'évachant sur le sofa sans même daigner allumer la télévision. Il restât là quelques minutes sans rien faire sauf penser à Eiri et Ryuichi lorsque soudainement, il sentit une pression dans le dos de la causeuse et :

- Salut!

Shuichi sursauta et se jeta hors de son siège d'un seul bond, le crème soda dégoulinant un peu partout dû à la nervosité de son teneur. Ses yeux stressés et agités se posèrent premièrement sur le tapis mouillé, ensuite sur sa canette dégoulinante de crème soda et puis sur le visage rond de Touma.

- Alors… dit l'invité qui n'avait pas du tout été invité et qui avançait lentement vers son hôte tout en caressant sensuellement le dossier et le bras de la causeuse. Il paraît que tu te tiens avec Eiri ET Ryuichi… Ça te plait de jouer avec les deux?

Les yeux écarquillés de Shuichi ne lâchèrent pas Touma quand il dit d'une voix aigüe : - Mais… mais comment êtes-vous entré ici?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Shuichi! La bonne question est : Ça te plait de jouer avec eux deux?

- Hein?

- Tu vois… Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment que tu te …tiennes… avec Ryu, mais…Par contre, ça m'énerve que tu le fasses PENDANT que tu es avec Eiri… Alors, ÇA, je n'apprécie pas du tout! Débala Touma à deux pouces du visage du jeune garçon aux cheveux joliment roses.

Shuichi était très surprise par ce discours… énergique. Mais, connaissant bien Touma, il se dit que ce n'était finalement peut-être pas si surprenant…

- Mais, ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout de revoir Ryuichi, alors… dit Shuichi d'une voix plaintive.

- Ah bien… Dans ce cas-là, tout est parfait! S'exclama Touma d'un air à la fois dérouté et enchanté.

Ils se regardèrent unbon moment, puis Touma sourit et dit d'une voix forte comme si Shuichi ne pouvait pas l'entendre ou était trop stupide pour comprendre, tout simplement.

- Bon! Alors, ceci étant joyeusement réglé, je vais y aller.

Un aurevoir vite dit fut suivi d'un puissant claquement de porte. Shuichi, laissé à lui-même de nouveau, clignant des yeux à cause de la confusion qu'il ressentait, but les dernières gouttes (celles qui n'étaient pas tombées) de son soda tout en fixant la porte, curieux et marqué par cette très inusitée visite…


End file.
